LizzyBeth and the Three Gents
by AnAnnaGrin
Summary: Story time... There, she saw a man surrounded by empty bottles and broken wooden planks. I can love you like you'll never be loved by anyone else. But, I can't promise you a life... A fluffy oneshot, secret pairing but I'm sure you can already guess...


**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney. I just borrow them every now and then.

**Dedication:** To the boys who aren't going to read this, to the best of my knowledge, unless they have a secret obsession with Pirates that I've yet to find out about. Mostly to my own, personal Captain Jack. Unfortunately, I'm dense, but I can live vicariously through fictional others...

**Summary: **It's bedtime, and a daughter wants a story.

**Lizzy-Beth and the Three Gents**

by Captain Jill

"Tell me a story, Mama," the tiny girl pled as she clutched the quilt tightly against her. "Please, just one before bed?"

Her mother paused in the process of extinguishing the candle and smiled, "Alright, love, just one though. Then to sleep with you, okay?" The child enthusiastically nodded her head, scooting over as far as she could to make room for her mother in the small bed. Her mother settled beside her, enveloping herself around the girl's tiny frame. She kissed the top of her head and ruffled her curls. She began.

"Once upon a time, there lived a fair maiden named Lizzy-Beth. Now, Lizzy-Beth was raised a respectable woman by respectable parents of a respectable station in a respectable household. Lizzy had everything she could possibly want, yet sometimes she felt as though something were missing.

"So, one day Lizzy-Beth went out on a walk to try to find what she needed. She started in the city, and upon entering the town square, she saw a man dressed in beautiful red and gold clothing, surrounded by doting servants and gold. The man looked to Lizzy-Beth and said, _'Come with me, and I will give you a life in high society. I will provide you with all the finest clothing and jewels, and many children. You will lead a lavish, carefree, dignified life, and you can grow old in comfort with me by your side. Come with me.'_

"Lizzy-Beth could only stare at the man for the longest time, but soon regained her senses and stepped away. A life of diplomacy sounded quite dull, after all. She continued on, beyond the edge of the town, until she came to a field. There, she found another man. His clothes were not as fine as the first, but were still of good quality. He wore stockings and neatly shined black shoes. Swords and other pieces of metalwork lay on the ground around him. With kind eyes and a smile, he said to her, _'Come with me and I will give you a good life. I will work hard to ensure our place as good, kind citizens, and I will dote on you and provide you with the finest things of anyone else in our status. Someday, I'll give you children, and we can raise them and teach them the ways of the world. We can retire and grow old together, reassured in the knowledge that our community will take care of us in payment for all we will do for them. Come with me.'_

"Lizzy-Beth thought for a moment, but eventually just shook her head and sent the man a sad smile before continuing on. The thought of depending on the kindness of others was not very appealing to her at all. So, Lizzy-Beth followed the path, even as it grew winding and narrow, and then faded completely out of existence. This time, she found herself on a sandy beach. There, she saw a man sitting, surrounded by empty bottles and broken wood planks. The man glanced at her before averting his attention to the sea. She walked to him and cocked her head. He offered a bottle of some strange looking water and grinned. Her eyes narrowed, as if to say, 'And what about you?' He sighed.

"'_I cannot make promises of silver and gold, or unnamed riches, but I'll give you what I've got when I have it. I cannot promise you a long, uneventful life with lots of servants and babies. I cannot even promise that I'll live to see you from day to day. I can give you excitement, freedom, and the sea. And rum. I can love you like you'll never be loved by anyone else. But, I cannot promise you a life.'_

"Lizzy-Beth smiled at the man and held out her hand. On the horizon, a boat rowed to the shore. It took them away to a beautiful boat where they had many wonderful adventures, and lived happily ever after. The End."

"Mama?" The little girl whispered, her eyelids drooping down under the heady presence of sleep.

"Yes, love?"

"You tell funny stories." The young girl drifted into sleep, and her mother closed her eyes and smiled.

"Well, love, I personally have an affinity for your stories," came a voice from the door way. Her eyes remaining closed, she answered him.

"Of course you do. They're all about you."

She eased herself out of the bed and snuffed out the candle, grasping her husband's hand and leading him to their cabin.

"You know, Captain Sparrow, I have quite an affinity to your stories as well... Won't you tell me one?" She grinned impishly and beckoned him to their bed.

"Oh, Lizzy..."

And even without silver and gold, servants, a secure place in society, or the promise of a long, well-kept life, Elizabeth and her pirate lived happily ever after.


End file.
